Kurama's Life
by Amy the Battousai
Summary: Kurama is having a tough time keeping his mate Hiei by his side. However, it’s not Hiei’s fault. Other forces just keep getting in their way for a happy ending. Parings are KH YK KY. All eight chapters re-edited up!
1. Chappie 1

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Kurama's life**

Chapter 1

Kurama is in the main room drinking tea, when a cold wind goes by. He stands up. "Karasu what are you doing in here?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you why." He says in a silky voice.

He jumps out the window and starts to walk away. Kurama follows. _I wonder where's he is leading me and what does he want?_ They walk up to a cave and in, once inside, Karasu takes the chance and throws Kurama against the stonewall.

"Ow, that hurt!" yelps Kurama. Karasu picks him up and pins him to the wall with one hand, the other hand goes down to his pants.

"Oh Kurama this will be good, you will fall in love with me, and be happy as evil again, but I know that will never happen" He says.

Karasu tugs at his pants and plays with the zipper. Slowly and teasingly, he pulls them down, and then pulls down his own pants.

"I'm going to break you before I kill you!" Kurama struggles against him trying to free himself from Karasu.

"NO DON'T!" Kurama screams.

* * *

"AHHH!" Hiei bolts upright in his bed. _I thought I heard Kurama scream._

* * *

Karasu pushes inside of Kurama. Kurama feels like his insides are being torn apart as Karasu pumps in and out faster. Soon, he stops and releases his seed inside of Kurama.

"Now I'll break your arm so you can't get out." Karasu breaks Kurama's arm.

* * *

Hiei bolts upright again. Hiei wakes everyone up and tells them that something is wrong. They leave the hotel and follow the scent of Kurama.

"He can't be that far away now" speaks Yusuke stopping in front of a cave.

"Let's check out the cave," Kuwabara points to the cave before going inside of it.

* * *

Kurama sits in the cave nursing his arm. _Well at least he pulled up my pants. I mean, I won't move for a few hours, but I'll be fine._ He sits there trying to get the feeling back into his arm when he hears a voice. "Oh Yusuke, it's you I'm fine," is what he says before he faints.

When he wakes up, Hiei is sitting at one side watching over him. He tries to get up, but soon finds out he can't move. His broken arm is wrapped up and placed in a sling in front of his chest.

"Hiei, could you please leave?" asks Kuwabara.

"Sure." Hiei says, with a slightly puzzled look.

"Thanks for watching him" says Yusuke. Yusuke shuts the door after Hiei leaves, then turns around to face Kurama.

"It's nice to see you awake," Kuwabara grin turns into a frown as his completion pales.

"Who raped you? We need to know that way we'll know who did this to you!" asks Yusuke.

"Why?" asks Kurama

"Let me put it a simple way you're pregnant..." Yusuke responds.

"I'M WHAT!" yells Kurama, shocked and angry at the fact that he is pregnant because of Karasu.

"Pregnant, that's what he said. Who raped you?" asks Kuwabara.

"I'll give you hint, Bui and the eldest brother I can kill...The youngest Taguro only wants to kill you so there's one left! Now put two and two together, and who do you get?"

"Karasu!" shouts Yusuke and Kuwabara together.

"Yes, he said he would break me before he kills me...," says Kurama.

All the matches go by fast after that morning. When it comes Kurama's turn, he attacks head on. During the battle, Kurama gets hit plenty of times and in the end, Kurama won against Karasu. Kurama new that after the match the thing inside of him died. The fight put him in bed for 2 months asleep. One morning, Hiei comes into the room where Kurama is, and sits down. Kurama wakes up, but he doesn't open his eyes, someone is holding his hand, stroking it, and whispering words into his ear. Kurama squeezes his hand, and opens his eyes to see Hiei with tears in his eyes.

"Everyone thought you wouldn't wake up, but I never gave up hope, Kurama." He says before kisses Kurama's hand.

"This is a first for me to see you cry," says Kurama. "It doesn't suit you at all."

"Shut up, you fox." Hiei growls softly.

"Thanks for waiting for me."

"Kurama, I'd wait forever. How do you feel in general?" asks Hiei

"I feel like shit Hiei, and hurt like Hell."

For the rest of the day, Hiei helps Kurama get around to the different places he needs to go. Kurama doesn't talk much about anything that happened to him. That night, when Hiei is about to leave, Kurama pulls him into the bed.

"Sleep with me tonight."

"Why?" asks Hiei.

"Because I love you and want you to let me take you."

Hiei sits there thinking about what Kurama said when he already knows the answer. It is of course, yes, but he didn't want to answer straight away. Besides, he has to wait for Kurama to get better, so why not make him wait. _His eyes look so desperate for me._ _I think he really needs to wait until he stop's hurting first before he dives into me at all._ He looks again into Kurama's eyes seeing the lust build up and he can feel he is going into heat. _Then again, I think we both are ready, because if I wasn't ready I wouldn't go into heat, right now. Should I say yes or later?_ Before he can stop himself, he leans forward and kisses Kurama on the lips briefly, making Kurama whine in disappointment. Hiei sighs.

"Yes fox, you may."

With that, he is underneath Kurama within seconds. Kurama already has his shirt off and is now working on his own. Slowly pushing their hip's together, making him moan with pleasure like never before. Kurama takes off his pants and starts to kiss him on the lips, before traveling down to Hiei's nipples. Hiei moans louder as a wet, hot tongue licks his nipples one by one and slowly but surely making them hard. All the time, Kurama tries to keep Hiei from their hitting hips together, making him ever more aroused. Hiei doesn't like the part when Kurama kisses him slowly down and dipping his tongue and moving along, avoiding the spot that is begging for attention.

Kurama licks his fingers, making sure they were wet enough not to hurt Hiei and pushes one through the tight ring of muscles. Hiei moans in pain, soon two are in and Kurama is moving them around, stretching Hiei's insides. Kurama adds a third to it and does the same, soon he takes all three out, and he reaches for a bottle of lotion that is under his bed. He pours some on his hands before spreading it on his aching erection. Picking up one leg, and moving the other, he slides into position.

"This will hurt for a few minutes then lots of pleasure will come," whispers Kurama.

Hiei just nods his head in response. Kurama goes in slick and fast, capturing Hiei lips in the same motion. He kisses Hiei to muffle his screams of pain. Soon, Kurama is slowly moving in and out of Hiei after Hiei pushed down on Kurama to signal that he is ready.

"Faster...Kurama" moans Hiei as best he can.

Kurama's thrust speeds up and goes deeper into Hiei. Kurama hits a spot that makes Hiei cry out in pure pleasure, so Kurama changes positions to keep hitting that one spot. He pumps Hiei's erection in time with his thrusts. When it is over, they lay together sleeping the day off.

TBC


	2. Chappie 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Here is the re-edited story.

**Kurama's Life**

Chapter 2

The next day they are in big trouble for they are not allowed to be together. Therefore, when Koenma finds out, Kurama is sent home and is not allowed to go back to the Makai world until he is out of his mom's house. Hiei is not allowed to go near a portal but is to stay in the Makai with their child and raise it himself. Yusuke, of course, is trying to appeal this ban and to let the two be together. Kayko helps him out; Yukina thinks Koenma was too hard on them. Kuwabara and Shizuru think they have every right to be in love with each other. Even Genkai and Botan think he should lift the ban.

Koenma thinks it is perfect because he has wanted Hiei for himself. This way he gets to keep him here in the castle all the time. He thinks he can win over Hiei's heart. Therefore, it has been one whole year since Kurama, Hiei saw each other, and Hiei has always been thinking of Kurama and how their baby is so much like Kurama. Kurama is 17 now and he only has one more year until he and Hiei are allowed to be together. Koenma has started to make his move on Hiei, trying to win him over. As hard as he tries, Hiei's mind is stuck on Kurama. Kurama is currently at school and a girl comes up to him. She has black and white hair as Hiei does.

"Hey Kurama I'm Naskit Looner. I was wondering out of all the girl's in this school would you take me to the prom?" asks Naskit.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to the prom," answers Kurama.

Kurama walks away thinking about Hiei and how much he misses him.

* * *

"Come on Koenma please let them be together. Their lives are so miserable without each other," yells Yusuke.

"No, for the last time" barks Koenma.

* * *

"Shuichi what's wrong?" asks his mom.

"Mom I lost the love of my life and was banned from seeing my love for another year" answers Kurama.

"Sweaty pie, would you just stay put and never do a thing about it if you couldn't see me or your brother for a year?" She asks nicely

"No, I would not," answers Kurama.

"Then go after your love and keep your love forever," coos his mom.

"Alright, I'll go," says Kurama with a sigh.

Kurama leaves his house and travels to the place where he can go through to the Makai. Kurama walks through it and starts off to the palace were Hiei is right now. When he gets there, Botan leads him to Hiei's room without passing any guards. When he is at the door, he knocks on it. Hiei does not answer the door but doesn't say a word, and then Kurama hears someone.

"Come on, Hiei it's not so bad being with me. I mean you'll become the Queen of this place," coos Koenma.

"No, I want to be with Kurama forever and I will see him again. He will also see his son Rikkuwa and we'll live together," yells Hiei with tears coming down.

"No you won't, you will learn to love me and bare me a child" yells Koenma back.

Outside the room.

"Koenma's been like this since he banned you two from seeing each other," murmurs Botan.

"He's not going to get him," says Kurama.

He opened the doors and yells "KOENMA, YOU WILL NEVER MAKE HIEI BARE YOU A CHILD AND HE WILL LIVE WITH ME FOREVER. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BAN. ALL I CARE ABOUT IS HIEI AND MY CHILD".

"Kurama" Hiei yelps getting up from his spot on the floor.

Hiei runs to Kurama and gives him a hug and Kurama hugs him back. Kurama and Hiei kiss for the first time in a year. When they stop, Hiei lays his head on Kurama's chest.

"KURAMA, YOU ARE NOT TO BE HERE" yells Koenma.

"My mom told me that if I loved Hiei, to go to him and I did," says Kurama calmly as he can.

"Get out of here and don't come back," yells Koenma.

"NO, I will not leave without Hiei and Rikkuwa with me. Hiei, get our child and let's go," shouts Kurama.

"Yes Kurama" murmurs Hiei.

Hiei walks out of the room into the room next to this one. He starts to pack all of Rikkuwa's stuff into one bag. Just when he is about to pick up Rikkuwa, he finds he is not in his crib. Hiei picks up the bag and walks into the other room.

"Koenma where is our baby?" barks Hiei

"Right here in my arms" answers Koenma.

"Give him here," yells Hiei.

"No" says Koenma.

Hiei grabs his baby from Koenma's arms before he can do anything to stop him. Hiei hands Rikkuwa to Kurama and walks out of the room with Kurama behind him. They walk out of the castle and onto the grounds.

"Koenma tried to get you in his bed?" asks Kurama

"Yes he did, hold it I can't go any further," says Hiei.

"Why?" asks Kurama

"Because Koenma put something inside me, so when I walk off of the grounds I get put into a lot of pain," says Hiei.

"Well here hold still and I'll get it out" speaks Kurama.

Hiei hold his place; he feels a vine crawl up his leg and start to go into his side. He yelps in pain because of the vine digging into his side. He doesn't want to mess up the removing so he stays as still as he can. The pain deepens when the vine goes in more. All of while Hiei s staring at Rikkuwa to distract him from the pain. A big burst of pain comes and it feels like it is killing him. He feels the vine slowly come out of his side. Kurama watches as the vine starts to come out of Hiei, the vine has something on it and the hole is big enough to pull it all the way out of Hiei.

Once the vine is out, Kurama patches Hiei's side up. Kurama grabs his hand and they walk out of the Makai without. Hiei is holding Rikkuwa; he starts to cry, because he was hungry. When they got back to the human world, they go straight for the forest next to Kurama's house. Hiei takes off his shirt and lets the baby drink. Kurama watches the whole thing from his spot leaning against a tree. It feels good to watch Hiei and to just star at him again openly. It has been a whole year since they last saw each other and there is so much to catch up on.

"So tell me why Koenma was trying to get you into bed with him?" asks Kurama.

"He wanted me to fall in love with him and bare him a child. He loved me and I don't love him back," Hiei answers truthfully.

"I have thought about suicide, but then I think about you and Rikkuwa," cries Hiei.

Kurama walks to him, picks his head up, and wipes the tear gems away. He pulls Hiei in for a kiss, Hiei responds to the kiss. When they break the kiss, Hiei know there is nothing to be afraid of anymore. Kurama walks to his house holding one of Hiei's hands, letting Hiei carry Rikkuwa in the other. When upon arriving at his house he opened the door.

"Mom I'm home" yelled Kurama.

"Dear welcome home, oh and who are these 2?" asks His Mom

"Mom meat Taj and his child Rikkuwa" answers Kurama.

"Welcome to my home" coos his Mom.

"Mom Taj, is my lover and this is my child too" remarks Kurama.

"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE. Dear please explain to your mom," yells his mom.

"Well you see one night we had sex not thinking he could get pregnant but he did," explains Kurama.

"Don't worry Mrs. it was the same way with my parents as well. We are still trying to figure it out. The bad part is they kicked me out of the house" speaks Hiei calmly.

"Well you are welcomed here" smiles His Mom.

Hiei left the room. His mom grabs her son's arm and makes him look at her.

"Tell me the truth Kurama," she says.

TBC


	3. Chappie 3

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Kurama's Life**

Chapter 3

"What do you mean, 'Kurama'? My name is Shuichi mom," speaks Kurama

"Don't play smart Kurama, I now you are a Demon name Yoko Kurama," answers Shiori.

"Where did you learn that mom?" asks Kurama

"No one, I smelled it," answers Shiori.

"What are you Mom?" asks Kurama

"I'm a Demon Son. Hiei is part Fire Demon and Part Ice demon right," answers Shiori at the same time asking.

"Hai, he is" answers Kurama.

"Your Son was born from him and is half fire, half Ice demon, and half Fox right?" asks Shiori

"Hai, so you're a demon like me" answers Kurama.

"No boy, I'm no half demon like you are. I'm full duh," says Shiori meanly.

Kurama leaves the room to go up the stairs to his room. Hiei and Rikkuwa are on the bed playing. Kurama sits at the end and watches them play. He is mostly watching Hiei, with every bit of energy he has.

"So what did she say?" asks Hiei

"She knew you, me, and Rikkuwa are demon's, she even knew our names," answers Kurama.

Hiei sits up, picks up Rikkuwa, and places him in the crib he built. Gives him a bottle and covers him up. He turns to Kurama, walks up to him. Hiei smiles unlike himself and kisses Kurama. Kurama runs his tongue across Hiei's lips wanting entry to within. Hiei opens his mouth for him, they play for little bit, before Hiei breaks the kiss.

"I had a feeling she would say that and more," murmurs Hiei.

"Well can we at least get some sleep tonight before tomorrow when Yusuke's little group comes over to talk to us" whispers Kurama.

Hiei nods his head and crawls onto the bed. Kurama turns around and lifts the covers to let Hiei crawl in first. When Hiei is in Kurama crawls in with him, Hiei snuggles up to Kurama's warm body and falls asleep. Kurama keeps thinking back to when he and his Mother were talking. _No boy I'm no half demon like you. I'm full duh._ It hurts him to think his own Mother said that to him. Kurama soon falls asleep after that.

In the morning, Kurama wakes up to crying. Hiei is trying to stop Rikkuwa from Crying.

"Kurama I think we need to take him to Yukina right now," speaks Hiei.

"Why Hiei?" asks Kurama

"I think he's sick or something, He's not drinking his food," answers Hiei.

Kurama grabs something to change into and quickly changes his clothes. Hiei is already out the window. Kurama writes a note to leave for his mom. Kurama and Hiei jump off to Genkai's temple. They find Yukina in the main room, drinking tea with Genkai.

"Yukina, Genkai please help Rikkuwa," yells Kurama.

Genkai takes Rikkuwa from Hiei and places him on the floor. She puts her hand down on his chest and they start to glow. Genkai looks at Yukina and she nods her head, she leaves the room.

"I'm afraid that this illness can only be taken care of by love and caring for the child" speaks Genkai.

"Oh well at least he won't die" breathes Hiei.

"How do you feel Kurama, Hiei?" asks Genkai

"Fine" growls Hiei picking up Rikkuwa.

"Ok I guess," says Kurama.

"I guess?" asks Genkai

"Yeah I've been feeling a little under the weather lately," answers Kurama.

"Maybe you should have Shiori have a look at you" suggest Genkai.

"Ok I will, bye Genkai," yells Kurama as they take off.

When they are almost to Kurama's house, Hiei is playing with Rikkuwa, and Kurama is in deep thought. _I can't believe it so far for 2 years nothing but bad stuff has happened to _

_me. I will make it all better, somehow I swear with my life. _As he thinks that, he falls to the ground slipping into an unconscious state.

Hiei yells for Shiori to have Kurama picked up and brought into the house at once. As Kurama is being looked over by Shiori, Hiei jumps to Yusuke's house where Kayko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, and Koenma are visiting Yusuke. He jumps up to the landing running down the hall to his door and pounding on it hard.

"Whoa, whoa Hiei, stop that you'll knock the door down" whines Yusuke.

"Get everyone and get to Kurama's house as fast as you guys can go, He's in trouble, and I don't know what's wrong with him?" explains Hiei growling the whole time.

"Alright we'll be there," Yusuke says in a serious voice.

Hiei nods his head and he is gone. By the time Hiei gets back to Kurama's house, Shiori is in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Hiei

"He is really sick he might not come out of the coma he slipped into while you were gone," answers Shiori.

"Alright, and about Rikkuwa?" asks Hiei again.

"He's fine nothing love won't do. I don't know about Kurama it seems that he'll be here for a while getting better. You can go see him," answers Shiori.

Hiei nods his head and goes into the living room. When he looks at Kurama, he looks like he is sleeping, but Hiei knows better. Kurama will not be able to wake unless he comes out by himself. Other than that, there is nothing he can do but pray.

Yusuke comes in with a sad look on his face as he watches Hiei stroke Kurama's hand as Kurama lies in a coma.

"Hiei, he will come back to use I know he can and will" whispers Yusuke trying to help him cheer up some.

"Hai, he's very strong he won't give up. Just remember to talk to him it will help" coos Kayko.

"He's our friend and we'll all pray for him day and night," sighs Koenma.

"Hai, he'll be fine," chirps Botan.

"Maybe, Maybe not, I'm sorry everyone I just can't help but worry and fear for him. I love him too much to lose him" whispers Hiei so soft Yusuke thought he was hearing things.

"Is he ill or something, maybe I can help by healing that?" asks Yukina softly.

Hiei looks up at her and as he does, everyone sees tears in his eyes. He blinks his eyes and everyone hears a noise. Yukina picks up a tear gem in her hands.

"This is a tear gem, Hiei are you part Ice Demon?" asks Yukina slightly whispering.

"Hai I am," he whispers.

"Really?" She asks again, he nods his head again.

"It can't be little brother?" She asks slightly.

"Hai" answers Hiei.

Everyone leaves but Yukina, she just stares at Hiei for a few more minutes.

"So you're my little brother I've been looking for. Why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

"I guess my past is what stopped me. I'm a killer and I've been trying to get rid of all of my past by helping them win and fight" answers Hiei.

"Oh" is all she says.

"I guess I was ashamed of what I did" He sighs.

"There is no shame to your past, it was because of our home land and Mother," she whispers.

"I guess" he sighs again.

"Listen to me, Mother wanted to kill you for being part fire and part Ice demon, but I convinced her not to just to make you an outcast. It was really my fault you grow up cold and a killer," she whispers softer than before.

"Hiei in four days Kurama will wake and be perfectly fine ok See you later" she starts to leave.

"Yukina, thank you for saving my life and Kurama's, I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too my little brother" she whispers back leaving him with Kurama.

Hiei is still crying by the time that everyone leaves the house to go home and sleep. Hiei never leaves Kurama's side for the rest of the time he is in the coma. The day before Kurama is to wake up; everyone is there watching and talking to Kurama, to see if he will wake up soon.

As the day ends, Hiei is hoping, Yukina is right about what she had said 3 days ago. (Hiei in four days Kurama will wake and be perfectly fine ok, see you later.) _I hope she is right about him waking up sometime tomorrow._ Therefore, Hiei goes to bed thinking about the next day.

TBC here is a jap word Hai means yes.


	4. Chappie 4

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Kurama's life**

Chap: 4

It is 7:30 a.m. in the morning Hiei's still asleep on the floor near the couch, which Kurama lays. Everyone is asleep but Koenma who is watching Kurama breath.

_Pretending to care about Kurama's health made me sick last night. I am the one who made Kurama sick and I'll make him sick again. This way he will soon die and I will have Hiei to myself. If Kurama is gone then Hiei will be too depressed to take care of Rikkuwa and the baby will die._ Koenma smiles disappearing from the room to the spirit world still smiling to himself.

Yukina awoke with the chills; she just dreamed that Koenma was the one who poison Kurama. That he also wants Kurama, and Rikkuwa dead, so he could have Hiei all to himself. Yukina gasps when she realizes Koenma is not in the house, but gone. _So he must be the one, I'll tell Hiei this when he wakes up._ She leaves the room wanting to make tea for the rest when they all wake up.

Botan wakes up yawning away the sleep, hears noise in the kitchen and goes to see who's in there. Yukina is making tea when Botan walks in yawning.

"Good morning Yukina" yawns Botan.

"Good morning Botan, I have some bad news. I will wait until everyone else is awake to hear what I have to say" smiles Yukina.

"Sure, pour me a cup Please. Where's Koenma?" asks Botan

"He left before I woke up, so I don't know where he is, I'm sorry" answers Yukina while pouring Botan a cup of tea.

The door opens, and in walks Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shizuru.

"Hey, something smells good," yawns Kuwabara.

"What type of tea Yukina" sighs Shizuru.

"Peppermint tea" smiles Yukina.

"Good" laughs Yusuke.

Kuwabara just stare's at his cup.

"Waz wrong brother?" asks Shizuru.

"I had a dream about Koenma. I think he's the one who hurt Kurama," states Kuwabara.

"I know who hurt Kurama I'll tell you guys later. When everyone else awake" chirps in Yukina.

"You can tell us all who it was," snaps Hiei.

"Hai, tell us," snaps Shiori.

"We need to know," chirps in Genkai.

"Koenma did it; this is part of his plan. He wants to weaken Kurama's immune system so he will catch something that will kill him. Then when Hiei won't take care of Rikkuwa, he's hoping the baby will die. So he could win Hiei's heart by helping him through two Beloved deaths" spoke Yukina.

"Oh my god" gasps Botan.

"He won't succeed in any of his plan," roars Hiei.

"I agree with Hiei," snaps Shizuru.

Kayko, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, and Shiori just nods their heads in agreement, to what the others were saying.

"No one will kill Kurama or Rikkuwa," barks Botan, "he's gone too far. He told me would stop all of this. He's too cold to stop, we have to kill Koenma."

Everyone looks at Botan as if she just said something stupid. Yukina walks up to Botan and hugs her deeply. Kayko walks up to Yusuke and they hug. Hiei and Shiori leave the room to take care of Kurama. When Koenma returns no one said a word to him, nobody wants to talk. Not yet, they all want to say it in front of Kurama and Koenma.

Later that day at noon, Kurama finally wakes up when no one was in the room. Kurama looks around the room taking in his surroundings and realizes he is in his house on the couch. He tries to sit up put cannot, Hiei walks into the room seeing Kurama is awake, runs to him.

"Everyone, Kurama's awake," shouts Hiei.

Soon everyone is in the room.

"How long have I been out of it?" asks Kurama.

"For four whole days," answers Hiei.

"Waz up with all of you?" asks Kurama.

"We have bad and good news. What do you want first?" asks Yusuke

"Bad then good" answers Kurama.

"You where sick because someone planed to make you sick" starts Yukina.

"That was the bad news," states Kuwabara.

"One good news is Rikkuwa is doing just fine" goes on Shizuru.

"The second the good news is we know who did it to you" Kayko finishes.

"The person is in this room too" barks Shiori.

"Who?" asks Kurama

"He may deny it but he's the one," states Hiei.

"It's Koenma," sighs Botan.

"No" gasps Kurama.

"Hai" nods Hiei.

"What's wrong?" Koenma asks, "Finally figured it out"

"Why?" asks Kurama.

"Why, it's easy you're the one Hiei Love's not me. I want him for myself," barks Koenma. "It's simple to see really, once I got rid of you and Rikkuwa I would move in. Helping Hiei overcomes the grief and then he would love me."

"Flee now before I kill you" growls Hiei.

"Do as he says" snaps Kurama.

Koenma disappears from their sights, leaving them all very angry. Shizuru and Kuwabara say their good-byes and leave the house for their home. Kayko, and Yusuke wish Hiei, and Kurama will be well. Genkai and Yukina leave for the temple to clean and keep the place ready for anything to come. Shiori hears a cry and leaves the couple by themselves.

"Your Mother and I were the most worried about you. I admit you sacred me half to death," sighs Hiei.

"Really" smiles Kurama.

"Hai, and don't scare me like that again" smiles Hiei.

"I won't Hiei," promises Kurama.

"Good Kitsune, Are you alright" asks Hiei

"I'll be ok Hiei, just tired," yawns Kurama.

Kurama falls asleep within minutes; Shiori comes out of the other room carrying Rikkuwa. Hiei understands Rikkuwa is hungry and needs Hiei to eat. Hiei picks up Rikkuwa from Shiori's arms, walking to sit down next to the sleeping Kurama. Feeding Rikkuwa slightly and watching Kurama sleep. Hiei knows Rikkuwa is still a little sick but not much.

Everyone has loved Rikkuwa for the past four days; soon he will be healthy. All that is needed was Kurama's Love. After the feeding is done, Hiei puts the sleeping Rikkuwa in Kurama's sleeping arms. Hiei sits down watching both of his loves sleeping with peace at mind. Everything is going to be normal very soon; nothing bad will happen to any members of his new family.

For the next couple of days Kurama and Hiei, talk about their child's future. Wondering if going to a human school for a few years would be ok, and if at an age take him out. This would be so he could start his training to learn how to fight and defend himself. Kurama thinks it is the best way to keep a low profile until their son's spirit energy comes to the young boy.

Hiei is agreeing with Kurama, because Kurama is right, they should hide him until he can learn how to fight for himself. Right now, nothing is more important than their son's safety from evil. No one has seen or heard from Koenma for ten days since they last saw him. Hiei thinks it is good, because if he knew where Koenma is, he'd kill him.

TBC Jap words Hai yes, kitsune means fox.


	5. Chappie 5

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Kurama's life**

Chap: 5

Botan took up the job as the Queen of Spirit world; the job is hard on her. So for a long time no one hears from her. Shizuru went away for a little break from everything; she mails to Kuwabara once in awhile. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kayko go to school normally as if nothing happened.

Shiori pulled Kurama from his school so he could stay at home and help take care of his son. Genkai comes around with Yukina almost every day to make sure nothing is wrong with Rikkuwa. Rikkuwa after a little while became healthy; his first word was mommy. Rikkuwa started to learn how to walk, already knowing how to crawl.

Thing are going just great with everyone. Yusuke is going onto 11th grade with Kayko, and Kuwabara. Yukina joined them and is doing well everything is fine. Then one day Botan comes to Hiei saying that they all need to meet immediately. Kurama calls a group meeting the next day to find out what is up with Botan.

"I got a letter from Koenma yesterday," she shouts to get everyone's attention.

"Really, what does it say?" asks Yusuke

"Dear Botan, How are you. Hope you are well. I'm fine. This may be a shock knowing I haven't been in contact with any of you guys for a year. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing. Don't bother writing back. I don't expect one. I regret to say I'm having a wonderful time where I am and of course will be back some day to carry out my plan. I know you'll read this letter to everyone else so I won't bother as if I don't know. The real reason I wrote this was to let everyone know I'm still well alive and doing just great. Don't' work too hard as Queen Botan. Don't want you to die. I have to go I'll write next year to let you all know I'm still alive. Bye everyone, Koenma," finishes Botan, she looks at everyone.

"Great I was hoping he was dead already," groaned Yusuke.

"Me too" agreed Yukina.

"So he thinks this time around his plan will work, he's sadly mistaken," growls Hiei.

"You said it," agrees Kuwabara.

"We should let Shizuru know about this letter too" chirps in Kayko.

"Hai, your right" sighs Genkai.

"He won't win Hiei over" growls Kurama.

"I don't know what to do," shouts Botan.

"Calm down, should be the first thing you should do," sooths Kayko.

"Second thing you should do is send out your second best team to go look for him immediately" points out Yusuke.

"Ne I will" Botan flies from the room.

"Kuwabara let your sister know as soon as you can" orders Yusuke.

"I'm on it" Kuwabara ran from the room.

"The rest needs to go home," states Yusuke.

"Of course were gone," whispers Yukina.

Yukina, Genkai, Kayko, and Yusuke leaves Kurama and Hiei's room saying good-bye on their way out. As soon as they are gone, Shiori comes in and talks to the two.

"I hope you two know I'll be here if you need anything," states Shiori.

"Hai, we know Mother," sighs Kurama.

"Arigato so much" growls Hiei.

"If that Koenma comes near this house he will not be able to come in here. Not with all of the traps I put up that only will spring when Koenma is trying to come into this house," laughs Shiori.

"Mother you don't have to go too far. I'm sure we can handle him," laughs Kurama not really arguing with his Mother.

"Yeah well, I'm not taking any chances," laughs Shiori.

"Miss. Shiori Minamoto, do know I will not let anyone hurt my son or my lover " growls Hiei.

"Hiei no one here wants to hurt my son Kurama" laughs Shiori.

"Hiei she's ne and you know it," laughs Kurama.

Meanwhile at Kuwabara's house, Kuwabara gets a hold of his sister on the phone.

"Sister I'm telling you he did send a letter to Botan" explains Kuwabara.

"Kurama's ok I mean I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry everything will be fine," coos Shizuru, as she walks around the room she was in.

"You might want to get here as soon as you can. Everyone thinks we all should be here," sighs Kuwabara.

"Ne I'll leave as soon as I'm done packing." Shizuru smiles on her end of the phone "bye brother."

"Bye Sister" Kuwabara hang up the phone sighing in defeat.

Genkai walks around the room she is in at her temple thinking about the letter. Yukina watches, as Genkai will not stop walking around the room. Yukina sips her tea; she is worried for her little brother. She wants him to be happy, but he will never be as long as Koenma still walks with the living.

Genkai sits down finally; her gaze is looking at her door. As if she knew, someone is coming to talk to her. The door opens and walks in Yusuke, and Kayko.

"Genkai we have to talk," states Yusuke.

"Sit, Yukina please get tea for them," orders Genkai.

"Hai Genkai" bows Yukina as she left for the tea.

"Genkai you have to train me again" sighs Yusuke.

"Hai I know, Kayko will be taking lessons from Kurama I guess" smiles Genkai.

"Hai I will be, Kuwabara and Shiori are training together with Shizuru" nods Kayko.

"What about Hiei?" asks Genkai.

"He's staying out of this fight, instead he will be taking care of Rikkuwa and protecting him" answers Yusuke.

"Very well, Kayko you're to go to Kurama's house now he will start to train you today" nods Kayko to the door.

Yukina comes in with no tea and walks Kayko to the bottom of all the stairs.

"Please be careful when you train with Kurama," begs Yukina.

"Yukina I'm sure he won't hurt me too much. I'll be fine, you need to worry and yourself not me" smiles Kayko making sure Yukina didn't take it the wrong way.

"Alright I will, bye Kayko See you later" smiles Yukina as she started back up the stair to the temple.

"See you later Yukina," yells Kayko while running down the street.

Botan is flying around trying to find Hinageshi. Hinageshi is the girl that has taken over Botan's job as the grim reaper. She was in training a long time ago. Botan is in her garden when she spots the red head girl, Hinageshi.

"Hey Hinageshi, there you are I've been looking for you. Prepare for battle we'll be fighting Koenma Jr. he must not win this fight got it" orders Botan.

"Hai ma'am, I will" Hinageshi runs away going to find the girl she is training.

"She will always forget that she has a paddle she can fly on," sighs Botan.

"Botan don't be so mean," states a voice from behind her.

"Koenma?" asks Botan as she turned around into a fighting stance.

"You've trained in martial arts," laughs Koenma.

"Hai and I are not afraid to use it on you," growls Botan.

"Don't worry I'm only here to see if you need any help" laughs Koenma.

"I don't need your help. I'm doing just fine as Queen of the Spirit world" growls Botan.

"I see, I'll be back," laughs Koenma as he disappeared from her sight.

"I must tell the others" yells Botan as she made her oar appear and took off.

TBC Jap words are Hai means yes


	6. Chappie 6

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Kurama's Life**

Chap. 6

Botan flew in after Hinageshi telling her they needed to talk to Yusuke and the gang right away.

"Hiei, Kurama, Shiori call everyone here now" yells Botan as she bangs on Shiori's door.

"Botan calm down, Hiei and Kurama are not to be disturbed right now. The rest of the gang is at Genkai's Temple let's go there," smiles Shiori shutting the door behind her.

Hinageshi, Botan, and Shiori ran to Genkai's Temple. Leaving behind Kurama, Hiei, and Rikkuwa in Kurama's room, Hiei puts Rikkuwa down in his crib, letting him sleep peacefully.

"Kurama we're alone right now, how about…we…make…love" whispers Hiei into Kurama's ear.

"As long as you protected from getting pregnant again we can" smiles Kurama.

Hiei licks Kurama's ear sending a chill down his spine. Kurama takes off Hiei's robe, leaning in to kiss his neck. Hiei leans into the kiss, messing with Kurama's shirt trying to get it off.

"We don't have to do it right now," breathes Kurama.

"No talk, more making love" growls Hiei softly into Kurama's ear.

This action makes Kurama shiver; he pushes Hiei down on the bed. Kissing Hiei, he helps him take off his own pants then his own. Kurama starts to kiss Hiei on the neck, kissing down to his left nipple. Hiei's back arches up at the touch. Kurama fights back a smile as his left hand goes down, grabbing Hiei's right cheek.

Lifting him up, to hit Kurama's hip, Hiei moans at the friction. Kurama put three fingers in Hiei's mouth, wanting to get them really wet. Hiei knows Kurama is doing this so it won't hurt as much. Hiei also knows that it will still hurt when Kurama thrusts in. Kurama's left hand plays with Hiei's right nipple, while his mouth sucks on the other.

His right hand goes down and he sticks one in at a time. When all three are in, he stretches his insides. Hiei moans in pain, as Kurama continues to stretch him. Kurama pulls all his fingers out, before kissing Hiei's forehead. Kurama reaches under his bed for the lubricant and pulls it out.

He rubs some on his dick, capturing Hiei's lips and slipping into Hiei. Hiei screams into Kurama's mouth. He doesn't want to wake up Rikkuwa. Kurama pushes in and out faster and faster. Hiei arches his back up, matching Kurama's rhythm with ease. Kurama's lips find Hiei's skin, kissing his way up to his throat.

Moving up a little more until their lips met. Kurama bites Hiei's bottom lip for entry into his mouth. Hiei opens his mouth, letting in Kurama's warm tongue. Kurama and Hiei's tongues battle a little before they break the kiss.

"I have to release now," moans Hiei.

"Alright…Hiei" Kurama yells the last part.

"Kurama" yells Hiei at the same time.

They both come at the same time. Hiei on their stomachs and Kurama in Hiei, Kurama pulls out taking the condom off, getting up and throwing it away. Hiei crawls off the bed, getting to his feet he walks over, and picks up Rikkuwa. Rikkuwa was awakened by Kurama and Hiei screaming, so he crying. Hiei rocks him back to sleep, placing him back into his crib.

Hiei goes to the bathroom, wanting a shower. Kurama is already getting things together for the shower. Hiei walks up to Kurama kissing his back. Hiei walks past Kurama into the bathroom.

"Hiei after this shower, we should go see what Botan wanted to tell us," sighs Kurama.

"I guess" whispers Hiei.

Hiei turns on the shower tabs, adjusting them to the right temperature. Climbing in and grabbing the shampoo to wash his hair, Kurama climbs in. Kurama washes Hiei's and his hair with shampoo and conditioner. Hiei starts to wash his body while Kurama rinses his hair. Hiei rinses himself off before stepping out of the shower, to dry off and put on some clothes.

Kurama washes up his body, turning off the shower. Hiei picks up Rikkuwa, carrying him to the bed. Hiei sits down waiting for Kurama to get out of the bathroom. Kurama walks out fully dressed ready to go to Genkai's.

Hiei and Kurama take off for Genkai's Temple. Rikkuwa is still sleeping nicely in Hiei's arms. They run to Genkai's Temple, so they don't to take too long to get there.

Meanwhile at Genkai's Temple, Botan is walking around the room. She stops once and awhile to look at everyone who is there. Kurama and Hiei should be on their way there, to catch up.

"Botan please stop your making me dizzy," begs Kayko.

"Sorry, it's just driving me crazy that we can't do anything until Kurama and Hiei get here" growls Botan.

"Well, they'll be here soon," sighs Yukina.

Kurama and Hiei walk in and sit down ready to hear, why had to be at Genkai's Temple.

"Botan came bearing bad news" speaks out Kuwabara.

"Hai, it appears Koenma visited Botan in person," chirps in Shizuru.

"He wanted to see if she needed any help" states Yukina.

"He was surprised that Botan knew how to fight" states Kayko.

"We'll see him soon," sighs Yusuke.

"We'll have to be careful," remarks Genkai.

"Excuse me, but could someone tell me why y'all want Koenma dead" butts in Hinageshi.

"Right, that" Kurama whispers.

"I'll tell you it" growls Hiei.

"No, you must calm down let them tell the story" whispers Kurama into Hiei's ear.

"HN, fine" growls Hiei.

"Well, it starts 1 year ago when Kurama and Hiei got together" starts Shizuru.

"They made out and Koenma found out," sighs Kayko.

"Thus a ban was put in place," states Yukina.

"This made sure Kurama and Hiei didn't see each other for 2 years," speaks out Kuwabara.

"Koenma, wanted to take this time to try to make Hiei fall in love with him" growls Yusuke.

"But all Hiei cared about was Kurama soon he went to go get Hiei back" speaks Shiori.

"When Hiei came back here Koenma got upset, and tried to kill Kurama. This didn't work so now he'll keep trying to kill him" finishes Genkai.

"That jackass, how dare he, he's dead next time I see him" growls Hinageshi.

"He must be stopped" growls Hiei.

"Botan is your second best team still looking for him?" asks Kurama.

"Hai, they are but can't find mush," answers Botan.

"We might have to go out and search for him to," sighs Yusuke.

"No, I won't let any of you search for him. It's too dangerous. Hinageshi go and see how they're doing in finding Koenma now," barks Botan.

"At once, see you later," yells Hinageshi flying away.

"The rest of us will wait Kayko needs here training now" speaks Botan.

"I'm going to train her hard" smiles Kurama.

"Kuwabara, Shizuru you better be ready" growls Hiei.

"Let's train" smiles Kuwabara.

"You said it," laughs Shizuru.

"Yukina, I'll go easy but not too easy" smiles Yusuke.

"Right, we all need to train," laughs Yukina.

"Soon I will die and Yusuke will be the leader, Kurama the smartest. Last Hiei will be one of the strongest when I'm gone," sighs Genkai.

"Don't worry Genkai we'll all stay alive for a long time," laughs Yusuke.

"It's almost Christmas," laughs Kuwabara.

"Hai, but he may attack at any time," growls Shizuru.

"Kayko, we need to start training," smiles Kurama.

Kurama and Kayko leave the room to go outside and train. Kurama first gives Kayko some pants and shirt to train in. Kayko goes and changes into the clothes to start training.

"Kayko the first thing we are going to do is teach you how to defend then fighting skills will be next" coaches Kurama.

"Ok that's cool" smiles Kayko.

"Ok I want you to put your left hand up and move your feet apart to wear your standing half sideways," instructs Kurama.

Kayko lifts her left hand up and put it sideways, putting her right hand into a ball. Kurama starts attacking slowly telling her to watch all arms and legs and protect yourself. She is doing well, but still needs help with moves to defend. Kurama teaches her some good moves of blocking. Kurama told her it's sometimes best to dodge an attack then blocking.

Kayko soon can block all or dodge all of Kurama's attacks. Meanwhile Hiei has Kuwabara and Shizuru attacking him. They have to knock him off his feet, and land on his back. Shizuru can't hit Hiei while Kuwabara can hit Hiei once and awhile. They will have to speed up and plan it all out, if they want to beat Hiei.

Meanwhile Yusuke attacks Yukina head on. Shiori, Botan, and Genkai watch on the sidelines. Yusuke hits Yukina in the stomach and tries to knock her off her feet.

"Genkai do you think they'll be ready for the full and final attack on Koenma?" asks Shiori

"If they train hard enough. Hai, they'll be ready," answers Genkai.

"I hope your right, you'll die soon, and they need to stay on track," sighs Botan.

"Yeah But you'll be the one to keep them on track" smiles Genkai.

TBC Jap words I used. Hai means yes.


	7. Chappie 7

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Kurama's Life**

Chap. 7

"I guess so," sighs Shiori.

"I'll die in about two weeks," states Genkai.

"Just try to do it after they fight Koenma" nods Shiori.

"I'll try" smiles Genkai.

"I think this is all I can do with them tonight," yells Yusuke.

"Hai I think so too" states Yukina.

"Hey Kuwabara, Shizuru we're done for tonight, rest, and be ready tomorrow" instructs Hiei.

"Ok we'll be ready," states Shizuru.

"Whatever you say" remarks Kuwabara.

"Hn" growls Hiei.

"Kayko you did great for your first lesson. You sure do learn fast" smiles Kurama.

"Yeah it's what you get for being around Yusuke your whole life," laughs Kayko.

"Well, keep this up and you'll surpass Kuwabara and you don't even have a special attack yet," laughs Kurama.

"So what kind of attacks will I learn from you?" asks Kayko

"You'll learn how to make plants grow and un-grow while training with me" answers Kurama.

"Cool, bye" laughs Kayko running down to catch up with Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Yusuke.

Shiori walks up to Yukina smiling. Genkai gives Rikkuwa back to Hiei while Shiori helps Kurama to walk straight. Hiei, Kurama, and Shiori leave the Temple to go back to Shiori's house for the night.

"You know, y'all shouldn't work so hard to train the others," states Shiori.

"Well Mom, we want to make sure we're all ready for the war that's to come" remarks Kurama.

"Hn, Kurama's right, besides we have to protect Kurama and Rikkuwa from Koenma," growls Hiei.

"That is the truth," sighs Shiori.

* * *

"Botan left back to the Makai, so now what do we do?" Asks Kayko

"We train and wait is all we can do right now," sighs Yusuke.

"Yup this world will have to depend on all of us," remarks Kuwabara.

"They're going to be safe and never know a thing," agrees Shizuru.

"Well, bye, Kayko, Yusuke, me, and Shizuru go this way," says Kuwabara.

"See you later" says Shizuru walking away.

"So Kayko, want me to walk you to your house?" asks Yusuke

"No, thank you, bye, and love" smiles Kayko.

"Bye love" smiles Yusuke kissing Kayko on the lips.

* * *

Kurama lay down on his bed, tried from the day. Hiei places Rikkuwa in his crib. Hiei crawls onto the bed, placing Kurama's ear, making him shiver. Hiei started to kiss Kurama's throat, making a trail to his lips. Kurama opens his mouth to let Hiei's tongue in, playing with each other's tongues for a couple of minutes, before breaking the kiss.

Breathing heavily Hiei sits up taking off his robe he always wears leaving him in a tank top and pants, slipping his shoes and socks off taking off his tang top. Hiei crawls under the covers ready for bed. Kurama gets up and goes to the bathroom, he emerges a couple of minutes later dressed in silk green pajamas. Kurama climbed into the bed, under the covers.

Hiei snuggles closer to Kurama for heat, placing his head on Kurama's chest. Sighing and falling asleep. Hiei sleeps, Kurama stares at the ceiling, wondering if his life will ever be 

good for the rest of his life. Kurama falls asleep, never knowing a dark hooded figure watch him fall asleep.

The figure opens the window creeping into the room, tying Kurama's hands together and his legs, wrapping a cloth around Kurama's eyes tying it behind his head. Picking Kurama up and jumping out of the window running off into the night, not a single soul knowing the least likely person was kidnapping Kurama. The figure laughs evilly when he arrives at his hide out.

Kurama wakes up from this laughing, opening his eyes only seeing black. His hands behind him, tied behind a pole, his feet chained to a post. Kurama closes his eyes trying to find a way out if this predicament.

"Don't even try Kurama you can't use any of your spirit energy here" speaks the dark figure.

"Who are you and why do you want me?" asks Kurama

"It's me Koenma, I've kidnapped you to see if they can find you within two days" smiles Koenma.

"What?" asks Kurama

"The note said they had to find you within two day or I'll kill you," answers Koenma.

"So another plan to get rid of me" remarks Kurama.

"Hai, you see I'll say I found your body in this place dead" smiles Koenma.

"You're going to do this to regain everyone's trust and to get closer to Hiei" growls Kurama.

"Hai, well hope they can't find you" laughs Koenma as he left the room.

_Great I'm chained down to a post and a pole. I can't even sit down; my legs will get tired soon_. Kurama sighs and closes his eyes; he opens them when he hears a door open.

"Master Koenma, Koenma sir told me I can move you onto the bed instead of standing in the middle of the room," says a voice.

"Ok, how'll you do that?" asks Kurama.

"Easy I'll do this" answers the voice.

The figure walks closer to Kurama placing his hand on the back of Kurama's neck. The figure squeezes at the bottom of the neck sending pain through his whole body. The 

figure unties his hands and chains, making Kurama walk over to the bed. Kurama falls on the bed in pain not daring to move a muscle. The figure tied his arms and legs up, Kurama's his back, still can't see a thing.

The figure lifts up his head untying the blindfold and talking it off. The light is to bright for Kurama to see at first. He closes his eyes then reopens them. The figure has long black hair, baby blue eyes, dressed in black. The figure smiles and wipes Kurama's eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Koenma wants' Hiei so bad he can't even see he's killing you" smiles the figure.

"Who are you?" Asks Kurama

"Forgive me my name is Holly" answers Holly.

"Tomorrow I'm going to give you a bath, so that means taking off your clothes, good evening" smiles Holly.

Kurama is left alone in the room, waiting for morning to come. Therefore, Hiei would start looking for him. He really didn't want that girl touching his body tomorrow. He just hoped Hiei would find him tomorrow.

* * *

Hiei woke up to find Kurama gone. Hiei walked downstairs to find, he, Shiori and Rikkuwa were the only ones in the house. Hiei took off looking for Kurama in all of the places he would go. All Hiei found was nothing, he went to Genkai's Temple. Everyone was there including Shiori and Rikkuwa but Kurama was nowhere to be found. Hiei searched all over Genkai's place for him, but found nothing.

"I found this note by Rikkuwa" remarks Shiori.

"It says Hiei, I give you two whole days to find Kurama" spoke out Yusuke.

"If you don't find him within two days, I'll kill him," continues Yukina.

"From someone" finishes Shizuru.

"So someone kidnapped him," mutters Kuwabara.

"Hai and left this note" Kayko whispers.

"We have to find him," notes Botan.

"Botan and me can fly around and see if we can't spot him somewhere," suggests Hinageshi.

"That could do, Kuwabara, Kayko, Shizuru, can look from th ground. Yukina and Yusuke go to Makai and look," instructs Genkai.

"Bye" both Botan and Hinageshi spoke while leaving.

"C'mon Yukina lets go" smiles Yusuke.

"Coming" nods Yukina.

"I'm coming too," speaks Shiori leaving with them.

"We are gone," remarked Kuwabara leaving.

"See you later," laughs Shizuru following her brother.

"We'll find him," said Kayko.

"Don't worry they'll find him" cooed Genkai.

"Kurama is missing," whispers Hiei.

Hiei walks around the room all afternoon waiting for something. Genkai is still dying and Kurama is missing. Botan and Hinageshi returns with nothing. Yukina, Yusuke, and Shiori return also with nothing. Kuwabara and Shizuru also return with nothing.

"Guys I found something" yells Kayko as she runs in.

"What?" Everyone else yells.

"I found Kurama, follow me" states Kayko.

She runs out of place and back down the stairs. The rest are following her, she leads them to the docks. She tells them to be quite, as they approach shed five. A women walks by the window, then Koenma walks by. Kayko leads them to another window and points in.

"He's in this room," states Kayko.

"How are we going to get him out?" asks Shizuru.

"We need something to distract both of them in there," states Kuwabara.

"How about Kayko dresses up as a girl scout and pretend to sell cookies" suggests Botan.

"Yeah and Botan can keep that girl distracted" states Hinageshi.

"So that's the plan so far" smiles Shizuru.

"Ok so I go distract Koenma," states Kayko.

"And I distract Holly while" starts Botan.

"Hiei and I untie and get Kurama out of there" finishes Yusuke.

"How will we know when you're out of there?" asks Kayko.

"Botan will watch you if you leave then she's to leave," states Shizuru.

"How will I know you're out still?" asks Kayko.

"Shizuru and I will walk by and we'll talk loudly," answers Shiori.

TBC Jap words I used. Hai means yes, Makai means Demon World.


	8. Chappie 8

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Kurama's Life**

Chap. 8

"Kuwabara you are coming with us" states Yusuke.

"Why?" asks Kuwabara.

"You are going to help Hiei take Kurama out of this place, I want to talk to Koenma," answers Yusuke.

Kayko changes and walks up to the shed, and knocks on the door.

"How may I help you?" asks Koenma.

"I was just passing by and I saw a light on in this shed and I thought the people would like some cookies," answers Kayko.

"Hi there" laughs Botan appearing in front of Holly.

"Who are you?" asks Holly.

Hiei and Kuwabara untie Kurama; Kuwabara picks him up and carries him out the back door. Hiei at his tale, Yusuke sits on the bed ready for Koenma to come in. Shizuru and Shiori walk by talking loudly about something and Kayko leaves. Botan sees this and disappears; Holly went to check on Kurama and to give him a bath.

"Master Koenma, someone else is in Kurama's place," yells Holly.

"What?" asks Koenma coming in.

"Hello Koenma long time no see," answers Yusuke.

"Yusuke" stutters Koenma.

"Yeah, it is me and don't try what you did again or else," smiles Yusuke taking off.

"How did he find us?" asks Holly.

"I don't know," answers Koenma.

"How is he?" asks Yusuke walking in.

"He's ok, nothing much was harmed," says Kuwabara.

"He has minor buries and that's about it" states Yukina.

"Kurama should be up and about in less than a day," smiles Shizuru.

"But Genkai only has a few more hours" frowns Shiori.

"My mentor hasn't died yet has she?" asks Yusuke.

"No, but she will soon," answers Hinageshi.

"I'm going to go see her," states Yusuke.

He walks into Genkai's room; she's lying in her bed. She looks so peaceful sleeping right now, thinks Yusuke. He sits down beside Genkai, watching her as she slept. He moves the pieces of hair that were in her face. He sighs and just watches her; she opens her eyes.

"Yusuke is that you?" asks Genkai.

"Hai, master it is," answers Yusuke.

"I'll be leaving again and this time for good," states Genkai.

"I know and I'll miss you," sighs Yusuke.

"I'll miss you too, you're my favorite dimwit and something like a son" whispers Genkai.

"You're like a mother," sniffs Yusuke.

"I've done all I can," she whispers.

"I love you," cries Yusuke.

"I … love … you … too … dimwit" whispers Genkai; she is now dead.

"Genkai no," screams Yusuke.

"She's gone," sighs Kayko.

"I can't believe this," grows Kuwabara.

"No," states Yukina.

"She did leave a will," says Shiori.

"Yeah but it won't help" states Shizuru.

"No, I can't believe it," cries Botan.

"No," murmurs Hinageshi.

"Hn, we should bury her," growls Hiei.

"Hai Hiei, than Shiori will read the will," cries Yusuke while picking her body up.

Everyone follows Yusuke outside, Kuwabara stats the hole. Hiei and Yukina help dig the hole. Shiori finishes the hole; Yusuke put Genkai's body in it. Yusuke, Kayko, and Botan cover the hole up.

"I may not have known you for long but you sure know how to change someone's life" states Shizuru.

"Genkai, I thank you for helping me controls my Spirit Word," states Kuwabara.

"We'll all miss you," spoke Yukina.

"You did your best to teach us all," cries Botan.

"I agree with Botan," states Hinageshi.

"You have a great after life," spoke Shiori.

"You taught my Yusuke all you could," cries Kayko.

"You've helped us out a lot," winces Kurama.

"Hn, we all will never forget you," growls Hiei.

"Genkai I have a deep respect for you and it'll never go away. I will name my daughter after you if I have one. Good-bye you old hag, I'll miss you so much. Your favorite dimwit will live for a long time" smiles Yusuke sadly.

Everyone goes inside to hear the will, as it turns out everybody in the place at this very moment gets to keep the house as theirs. That means Yusuke, Kayko, Kurama, Hiei, Rikkuwa, Botan, Hinageshi, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru owns the place. Kayko watches, as everyone just sat there, no one talking. Yukina gets up and walks up to Kayko and sits down.

"Are you going to tell him?" asks Yukina.

"Not right now," states Kayko looking at Yusuke.

"Tell me what Kayko?" asks Yusuke.

"Well um" she walks up to him "I'm pregnant with our first child."

"Really, I can't believe it," smiles Yusuke.

"You're smiling," smiles Kayko.

"Well, it is the best news I've had so far," laughs Yusuke.

"If it's a girl it's Genkai, if it's a boy it's Yoritomo," states Kayko.

"Sounds good," laughs Yusuke.

"Kurama feel any better?" asks Yukina.

"Much, Yukina" smiles Kurama.

"When will Rikkuwa be one?" asks Shizuru.

"In 9 months," answers Hiei.

"So he'll be a year and one month older than ours," murmurs Kayko.

"Big brother, Koenma is going to try something again and I'm afraid of what he is going to do" Yukina mutters.

"Hn, so am I, Kitsune our room," states Hiei.

"Of course" sighs Kurama.

Kurama follows Hiei and Rikkuwa to their room. Kurama shuts the door sighing with tiredness. Hiei puts Rikkuwa down; taking off his shirt he picks Rikkuwa back up. Rikkuwa starts to drink the milk from Hiei's nipples. Kurama watches them for a little while before going up to Hiei.

"Hiei it's going to get worse," states Kurama.

"Kit (fox) don't start, let's just not think about that right now," murmurs Hiei.

"You're right, love maybe you should get some rest," sighs Kurama.

"Hn, after and with you" growls Hiei.

Rikkuwa soon fell asleep; Hiei put him in his crib. Kurama has changed, and is now waiting for Hiei to change. Hiei took off all his clothes and walks out into their room. Kurama looks up at Hiei; Hiei blushes a _**deep**_ red. Kurama gets off the bed and walks up to Hiei looking him over.

"Hiei are you sure?" asks Kurama.

"I just don't want to get pregnant, other than that hai," answers Hiei.

"Alright," states Kurama.

He picks Hiei up and lays him on their bed. They made love all night long and well into the morning. Kurama was the first to wake up he pulls Hiei closer to him. Hiei moans and opens his eyes looking up at Kurama. Hiei gets up and grabs a towel so he can go wash up.

"Love, don't take long," purrs Kurama.

"I won't kit," growls Hiei.

Knock, knock, "come in," yells Kurama covering himself up.

"Where's Hiei?" asks Yusuke coming in.

"In the shower," answers Kurama.

"There's someone here for you two," spoke Yusuke.

"Tell him we'll be out soon," says Kurama.

"Yeah" says Yusuke leaving.

Kurama gets up and goes to the showers. Hiei and Kurama hurries up and washes up. Hiei's out first getting dressed, while Kurama finishes his shower. Kurama comes in and gets his clothes on, as Hiei picks up Rikkuwa. Both of them walk to the main room.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Shikibu Majasaki, you two must be Kurama and Hiei. Oh and this little guy must be Rikkuwa," states Shikibu.

"Yeah," says Kurama.

"I'm afraid, I didn't come here to tell you good news," sighs Shikibu.

"What do you mean?" asks Hiei.

"Someone filed saying you two cannot take care of a child," answers Shikibu.

"Why?" asks Kurama.

"Because of your past, the person is concerned you'll raise your child to be evil," answers Shikibu.

"We'd never do that," states Kurama.

"I'm sorry, but I must take your son away for awhile. I don't know if you'll ever see or get your son back," sighs Shikibu.

"I'll never give him up," growls Hiei.

"Kurama go pack his things now," states Shikibu.

"Kurama we can't," growls Hiei.

"Hiei, we have to or we'll end up in demon jail," sighs Kurama.

"HN, fine but I don't want to," growls Hiei.

Kurama goes to pack Rikkuwa's things. Coming back into the room giving it to Shikibu Majasaki. Hiei kisses Rikkuwa before giving him to Kurama. Kurama kisses Rikkuwa before giving him to Shikibu. Kurama wraps his arms around Hiei, all of a sudden you here little bangs coming from the ground. Hiei's black tear gems are hitting the floor. For the second time in Hiei's life he is crying.

"I'll tell you one thing he'll be living in the Makai ok," Shikibu says.

She walks out of the house, "my baby" yells Hiei in the distance, she opens the portal and walks through. Shikibu walks up to a green house knocking. The door opens she walk in, a few minutes later she comes out without Rikkuwa. Inside the house a man and a woman stare at him.

"I can't believe your plan worked," states Holly.

"Me either Holly just remember we're now responsible for him," growls Koenma.

"So what's his name?" asks Holly.

"His name is Rikkuwa and He's never going back to his real parents. For I'll tell him the truth, yet I won't tell him where they live. Thus making it impossible to find his parents," laughs Koenma.

"You are so evil," laughs Holly.

Two years later Holly and Koenma are doing their best to raise Rikkuwa. Yusuke and Kayko now have a son and a newborn girl. Kuwabara and Yukina are expecting one, Shizuru finally found love. All the long Kurama and Hiei miss Rikkuwa, Hiei also just gave birth to a girl. He named her Nara; everyone still misses Rikkuwa and Genkai.

THE END

Well sorry to say, this is the ending but there is good news. A new story will be coming out. It's called Rikkuwa's Christmas Wish. It comes after Kurama's Life. Jap words are Makai means demon world, Hai means yes, and Kitsune or kit means fox.


End file.
